Heart Palpitations
by BBananular
Summary: Johnny and Lulu give each other some serious heart palpitations. 2 Shot. Fluff anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**Heart Palpitations

* * *

It was actually funny if you thought about it- her love life that is. When she was in high school all the boys passed her by without a second glance. They were on to _prettier_ and _less_ complicated beings. Lulu remembered the day when she had accepted the fact that she just _wasn't_ the "dating" type. She was sixteen and a sophomore in high school.

Brett Becker.

He was on the baseball team and had the most swoon worthy smile she had ever seen. And he sat right next to her in Biology. The moment he would walk into the room she began asking herself questions like "is my hair okay?" and "do I have anything in my teeth?" And he would slide in beside her and say "hey". That one word made the butterflies in her stomach go on a rampage.

He would always ask to borrow a pen when they took notes because he liked how her pen wrote. It was stupid, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All he had to do was flash that Hollywood smile and Lulu would find herself handing every pen she owned over to him.

He would look over her shoulder during quizzes and goose bumps would break out along her neck where his hot breath hit. She still wondered if he had ever noticed that. Probably not.

"_Hey," Brett said, taking his seat next to her._

"_Hey Brett," Lulu said back. God, was she twirling her hair? "Good game last night. You guys really brought it home."_

"_Thanks." Brett looked over his shoulder and then back to Lulu. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure. What's up?"_

"_You're friends with Danielle right?" _

_Wait. Wait. _Wait._ What did Danielle have to do with Brett and Lulu?_

"_Danielle Gavan?" Lulu asked. Brett nodded. "Yeah, we're friends."_

"_Cool!" His whole face lit up as he turned his whole body towards Lulu. "Is she seeing somebody or . . ."_

You're a good person, Lesley Spencer. You're a good person. You _are_ a good person.

"_No," Lulu said, smile fading. "No she's not."_

"_Awesome," Brett breathed, smile widening._

Ick. The memory still brought a bad taste to her mouth. Well, in the end she _was_ a good person. If she recalled correctly Brett and Danielle were still going strong and attending UCSD together.

"Happy freaking couples and their happy freaking endings," Lulu muttered, resting her chin on her knee.

After Bret she had decided to take the safe route and date Elvis. You can't really go wrong with an imaginary boyfriend, can you? They always say the right thing and never call at a bad time. It was the _perfect_ relationship . . .

And then along came Dillon.

So he really wasn't her most shining moment. She did some stupid things, determined to not let what happened with Brett and Danielle happen again. She had promised herself that if she had ever found a guy that gave her heart palpitations like Brett did she wasn't going to let him go.

Now that she looked back she wasn't sure what Dillon gave was heart palpitations. Maybe he was just a way to rebel and prove the demon inside that said she wasn't meant to be loved wrong. Maybe she just wanted to prove to Brett and Danielle that she could have a happily ever after too.

_Puh-lease_.

Look how that turned out for her. A web full of lies and a pregnancy. So she swore off men and the stupid love that they had to offer. It seemed like the best solution.

And then along came Logan.

Now there was a head trip for Lulu. He was the most obnoxious, self-righteous, arrogant, annoying, rude, excuse for a man she had ever met. And yet somehow he had carved a special place for himself in her heart. Him and his stupid pool, s'mores and thumb wrestling. She had stomped Brett and Dillon down and let those scars go- for Logan. She had let him in and practically placed her heart right in his hand. Just in time for him to squeeze it to death.

Lulu remembered the sharp betrayal that had sliced through her when he didn't deny that he had slept with Maxie Jones. Of all the women in the world, he had to sleep with her. Ugh, it still made her shudder in disgust.

She had to thank Logan, though. If he hadn't have done what he did, no matter how vomit inducing it was, it had led her to Johnny.

_Oh_, Johnny

Now there was a boy with a smile. She remembered thinking he should have been in a toothpaste commercial after she had gotten off the side of the road and into his car.

Yeah- _hitchhiking._ Another _not_ so shining moment.

There were so many sides to Johnny. He tried to act like nothing in the world mattered, but she knew better. She had seen him talk about his mother and watched as the love and warmth glazed over his eyes and his voice. She remembered the look he held in his eye right before he kissed her.

_God._ His _kisses_.

They gave her some _serious_ heart palpitations.

His lips were always soft and demanding against hers. He was dominating but sensitive. Never about himself, but always for her. His hands were rough against her skin, but always gently caressing. He left her lips tingling and her mind only focused on wanting more. He made her feel like a drug addict and he was the most expensive drug there was and she just couldn't afford it.

He really confused her. _Kissing her_. Saying those _things_ that made her breathing speed up.

_The rest of my life is garbage, but when you're around . . ._

_If love did look like anything- you're right. I should shut up._

_I want you, Lulu. What guy in his right mind wouldn't it?_

But no he had to be noble and step aside to respect a relationship she wasn't so sure she wanted.

Sometimes, while Lulu was drifting off to sleep she would imagine a universe where it was December of '06 and Johnny decided to go into Kelly's for some coffee and- BAM. There they could have their instant connection and there would be no other obstacles, well besides his crazy father, but whatever- this was her alternate universe and he didn't have to exist, and they could just be Johnny and Lulu.

But then again everything that had happened to her made her who she was. It all shaped the person that was sitting here, throwing herself a pity party- the person that Johnny obviously cared for.

Just like Johnny's mother dying and his father's mental illness shaped the person that kissed her until her insides melted.

If only their lives weren't one big damn soap opera they could be happy.

* * *

A/N: So I whipped this up in an hour after the muse struck me. Nothing special, but for some reason I just had to write it. Take pity and comment? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Palpitations  
**Chapter Two

* * *

If he had known that Lulu would have ended up making him feel this way he probably never would have stopped and picked her up off the side of the road. He would have just passed her by and never looked back.

Even Johnny knew that was a lie.

He could push her away all he wanted and tell her to go be with the 'safe' guy, but he couldn't deny that he loved how Lulu made him feel. Even when she frustrated the hell out of him. He could make up any excuse to get her to leave him alone and she would just shake her head and stand her ground. She'd never back down to him which only made her appeal to him more.

There had been girls before, sure- but none of them scraped the surface that was Lulu Spencer in any way shape or form. She was her own person; no one in the world was like her. He didn't know if he'd ever find a girl who would willingly use herself as bait to lure out a psychotic, mobster to save some people. He was pretty confident there was only one girl who'd be up to that challenge. Well, maybe Carly Corinthos- Jacks, but she wasn't really his type.

Johnny had known from the moment he shook Lulu's hand and introduced himself that he liked her. There was just something about her that drew you in. He wasn't sure if he could name it or if he even wanted too.

He spent all night talking to her and he didn't regret or forget one second of it. Lulu didn't bore him and when he talked of himself she looked and sounded genuinely interested. If Johnny had known there was anyone out in the world like that he would have gotten out of the prison he called home more often.

Lulu was fiery, demanding, caring, loving, fearless, understanding and breathtakingly _beautiful_.

So of course she had a boyfriend. And a weird admirer that he could have sworn was on drugs.

Spinelli _honestly_ wasn't all that bad. He was a hell of a lot smarter than he looked and truly cared about Lulu's safe being.

And Logan Hayes?

He was an ass and actually more annoying than Spinelli was. He was selfish and volatile. Not to mention the guy was missing a few screws. Every time he walked into the same room as the guy, he was all over him- in his face, telling him to stay away from Lulu.

Didn't that jackass get it?

He tried like hell to stay away from her, but it never worked. It _would_ never work. He remembered the time at Kelly's before Christmas he had walked in and Hayes had accused him of coming in just to see Lulu.

It was the first time he realized that the guy maybe wasn't as dumb as he looked.

He also remembered Lulu acted like he didn't exist. He couldn't really blame her. If she had acknowledged him there was no doubt in his mind that Logan would have been all over her and accusing her of anything he could think of.

He didn't want that for himself, let alone her.

Johnny really didn't get how Lulu ever got involved with a guy like Hayes. She could do _so_ much better.

That didn't necessarily mean _him_.

Just because he was the better man didn't mean he was better for Lulu.

He'd probably get her killed. And Johnny wasn't so sure that he could live with that. The perfect example was when he tried to blow Moreau's shipment up and he had quickly discovered that Lulu was onboard.

Never in his life had he held a feeling like that in his heart. He had choked on guilt when he saw her. He could have killed her. And if he had? He wouldn't have minded at all when Corinthos and Morgan came looking for him and decided he needed to be put down.

Johnny hated how she always got in between him and Corinthos. Didn't she get that she was nothing but collateral to them and that she was everything to him? Didn't she understand that he wouldn't know _what to do_ if anything happened to her?

Obviously not.

Or maybe she did.

Really, Johnny didn't have a clue and it gave him a massive headache just thinking about the whole damn thing.

Johnny gave a sigh and picked up his pace to Kelly's. She had to be there. Didn't she?

He didn't know why he was going through all of this again. He could battle with his contradicting thoughts over and over and over again and he'd still end up at the same result.

He wanted her.

Screw the consequences.

And that's exactly what he was going to tell her. The ball was going to be in _her_ court and he was going to let _her_ decide.

Did she want the thrill-loving, danger attracting mobster or the hot-headed, temperamental soldier?

Maybe it wasn't fair to put Lulu on the spot or in that position, but he couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't take being away from her and not knowing if she was okay. He couldn't take that Logan, someone who didn't even _appreciate_ it, got to hold her while her dad was in surgery and let her cry all over his shoulder. Hell, Johnny would be happy just to be able to ask her how her day was going and not receive that 'you're sending me mixed signals again' look.

Johnny deserved that look and he'd be the first to admit it, but he was done with it. He was done with his father and Trevor deciding everything for him. He was making his own decisions whether they liked it or not.

He didn't care if big sis Claudia thought loved killed. He'd much rather take his chances.

Kelly's came into his view and Johnny felt his feet slow and then come to a stop.

There was a good chance she was in there. He _hoped_ she was in there.

If he could just tell her all that was brewing inside of him and how much he wanted to be with her then maybe his heart would get the hell out of his throat and maybe his hands would stop sweating and maybe a million thoughts and hopes would stop racing through his mind.

Maybe he could remember what it was like to be happy.

* * *

A/N: I always find Johnny much hard to write, but I hope you enjoyed it still. (: Let me know what you thought- it's always appreciated!


End file.
